ChakLonian Empire
The ChakLonian Empire is the largest known Empire of the currently explored universe. The Empire is one of the most powerful and technologically advanced civilizations of the universe, with an approximate population of over 50 quadrillions across countless galaxies, making the ChakLonian Empire the largest known Empire of the universe. The ChakLonian Empire is classified as a "Type A" civilization, the highest classification given to a civilization, as the Empire is the most highly developed and unified entity known in the universe. The ChakLonian Empire is one of the most biologically diverse civilizations in the known universe, consisting of over a quintillion different species of developed life-forms, spread across more than 5,000,000 cubic light years, encompassing the Chakino galaxy and surrounding dark space, as well as other minor galaxies, and the outer fringes of other major galaxies. The ChakLonian Empire's government in which the ChakLonian Emperor eternally holds the highest position in the government, with the High Lords of ChakLonia serving under the Emperor. The members of the senate and the administrators are the lowest influential political entities, are are voted democratically. The Empire is one of the oldest civilizations of recorded history. The Empire was also one of the first developed and organized civilizations after the great fragmentation between the Gods in the First Great War, originally created in the early stages of the universe. Etymology The ChakLonian Empire is named after the God Emperor of ChakLonia, ChakLong, one of the great gods which created the universe as it is known this day. Before and during the First Great War, the realm of ChakLong, simply known as such, was inhabited by the ChakLonians, a species created in the image of the God Emperor himself. The species were given refuge on a world created by ChakLong. The realm of the species has since then taken on different names as it expanded, such as the ChakLonian Dominion (during planetary conquest), ChakLonia (post-planetary conquest), and the ChakLonian Empire (pre/post-galactic conquest). History Ancient History The ChakLonians were first conceived as lifeforms by one of the Holy Gods, ChakLong. Designed to be loyal sentient servants, the lifeforms started out as small migrant tribes which spread across the their origin planet of ChakLonia. As the ChakLonians evolved, their science and technology developed to the point where they were on the fringe of space-faring technology. However, the ChakLonian civilization was devastated during the First Great War, which nearly lead to the extinction of the ChakLonian species. However, ChakLong managed to preserve several specimens of the ChakLonians, and through his godly powers, the ChakLonians were duplicated and were released onto ChakLonia in masses. The ChakLonians rebuilt under ChakLong's supervision, and soon created a civilization on ChakLonia, named the ChakLonian Dominion in honor of their God King. As the ChakLonians conquered their home-world, they became the de-facto rulers of the world, and the world was named ChakLonian. A sudden surge in scientific progress after their complete conquest of home-world, ChakLonia, as a period of relative peace and military stagnation encouraged scientific and culture advancements, as well as development of infrastructure and a vast increase in the population's growth rate. Consolidation of Power In the time-span of only four centuries, the ChakLonian Empire had reached the point of space-faring technology under the leadership and guidance of ChakLong. As the technology was developed, numerous space-frigates were launched into space, which landed and colonized many of the nearby planets and moons. As the ChakLonians advanced in technology, ChakLonians spread further into space, and soon colonized its own solar system and nearby solar systems as well. In another millennium, the Empire had a significant increase in space-faring technologies and capabilities as technology that amplified the Emperor's power, in which the Emperor's power would passively be spread across the Empire, harming would-be aggressors. As the Empire eliminated obstructing aliens and colonized the solar systems of the Chakino galaxy, the military strength of ChakLonia was forcefully increased, contrasting the previous stagnation of military power. The military strength of the ChakLonian Empire became the main factor of success, quickly expanding the Empire's power. This sudden increase in potential ushered in the Great Expansion, in which the ChakLonian Empire quickly conquered it's local galaxy, named the Chakino galaxy, and surged into nearby dark space, where artificial planets would be strategically placed, some as military outposts to guard the fringes of the Empire. These outposts drift out further into space as the Empire's boundaries slowly expand, electronically programmed to maintain equal distances between every outpost, maintaining a consistent defensive perimeter that encircles and protects the Empire. Current History The current events of the ChakLonian Empire are many. As technology continues to advance, new worlds are colonized and discovered. The dark space between galaxies are crossed with unmatched vigor, the borders of the Empire expanding constantly. New alien species are discovered, whether local or foreign, noteworthy or insignificant. Battles are fought between lesser civilizations, and those that pose a genuine threat. The entire empire, and the Emperor himself, stand vigil in the darkness of space, awaiting the eventual discovery of the remnants of the Gods that had survived the Great Wars. It is a time of great progress and discovery, and a time of great risk and danger. It is a time of war. Territory Boundaries The ChakLonian Empire encompasses the entirety of the Chakino galaxy, and much of the dark-space surrounding the Chakino galaxy, as well the majority of several nearby minor galaxies, as well as the fringes of other major galaxies, in which military outposts are positioned. The approximate total area of influence of the Empire is 5,000,000 cubic light years. The edges of the Empire's boundaries are lined with artificial worlds and military outposts, which are constantly repositioned as the Empire's boundaries and sphere of control and influence expand. Government Branches The government of the ChakLonian Empire is based on a four layer system. The four layers are: Emperor The God Emperor of ChakLonia is the leader of the ChakLonian Empire, and is the Almighty ruler of the Chakino Galaxy. The Emperor's decisions carry the most weight in the Empire, and his commands are law. The opinions of all other parts of the government, including the council and/or the senate are overwritten by the Emperor's, although the Emperor only does this in the most extreme of cases. The Emperor has direct control over every part of the government, and is also the supreme commander of the ChakLonian Armed Forces. The Mechanized Infantry was created in his honor, as a symbol of his strength. Council The ChakLonian council is formed by the High Lords of ChakLonia, who are in direct command of the Administrators. The High Lords of ChakLonia are chosen by the Emperor to lead the ChakLonian Empire, so that the Emperor can focus on guiding the Empire through the galaxies. The high lords of ChakLonia can make decisions independently, but any major changes to the Empire or any decision that can affect the Empire extensively require the agreement of the entire council or the Emperor. Even if the council agrees, the Emperor may cancel out the decision. Orders and commands of the High Lords are received by the administrators, who are individuals that control entire worlds. Administrators The Administrators are individuals who are selected by the High Lords or the Emperor himself to control entire worlds. They are not allowed to make their own decisions on the operation of a planet unless permitted by the high lords who they serve under, or the permission of the Emperor himself. They are mainly used to organize and insure the smooth operation of a world, and constantly report to their superiors, the High Lords. Senate The ChakLonian senate is the conglomeration of representatives from the various parts of the Chakino Galaxy, who are elected by the people of the various planets and worlds. Only ChakLonians may enter the votes, but any ChakLonian may enter, regardless of rank or social status. The candidates are voted through by the people of each world, through a straight-forward and simple voting system. Government Organizations Mechanized Infantry The Mechanized Infantry are the elite paramilitary front-line troops of the ChakLonian Empire, and used as the primary combat-forces of the ChakLonian Empire. The Mechanized Infantry are an independent paramilitary organization that serves as the extension of the Emperor and Council's will. The Mechanized Infantry to not follow the command structure of the rest of the ChakLonian Military, taking orders only from their own superiors and the Emperor himself, and have the right to command all other ChakLonian Armed Forces and Militia as a political and military entity. The Mechanized Infantry also serve as the Royal Guard of the The God Emperor of the ChakLonian Empire and the ChakLonian Council, and maintain large garrisons in both the Holy Citadel of ChakLonia and ChakLonian Council Chambers on ChakLonia. Policies Military The ChakLonian military is formed by the ChakLonian Armed Forces, and a militia made up of conscripted soldiers and volunteers, including conscripted foreign aliens. Because of the militaristic nature of the ChakLonian Empire, the military of the ChakLonian Empire has been a important aspect of the Empire since it's conception, and has been a integral part of ChakLonian history ever since, arguably being the sole reason of the Empire's successful projection of power and expansion, accomplishing much in a relatively short amount of time and consolidating the Empire as the rulers of an entire galaxy. Having conquered and annexed the entire Chakino galaxy, the military has provided peace and prosperity to the empire, as well as shielding the Empire from all possible threats. Culture ChakLonian Culture is still very much based on the original cultures derived from Chaklonians on their homeworld, ChakLonia. Even though the Empire's reach extends outwards from it's origin galaxy, the extermination of foreign aliens has created a consistent culture throughout the Empire. Assimilation plays a large role in maintaining cultural consistency in the Empire. While the core beliefs and culture are consistent, worlds have their own distinct cultures as well. Often on larger worlds, each hive also has it's own distinct cultures, leading to classification and listing of all these different cultures to be difficult. Economy ChakLonian economy is based extensively in free, open trade within the Empire itself. The ChakLonian economy is based on the Chak currency, which is the official currency of the ChakLonian Empire. Trade is created through networks on each world, and interplanetary trade is done on specified trade routes which are protected by the ChakLonian Fleet, to ensure security and safety of trade vessels, as well as to prevent illegal trade and unwanted shipping of items. Technology The ChakLonian Empire is a extremely technologically-advanced civilization which has far exceeded space-faring technologies since it's most ancient histories, enabling the Empire to conquer the entirety of the Chakino galaxy, and all space encompassed within. As the industrial systems of the ChakLonian Empire are mainly based on automated technologies, most ChakLonians either find their way into the military or a scientific field of research and application. The ChakLonian Empire has always taken pride in their advanced technology, which has allowed them to subdue uncounted amounts of aliens and ensure galatic dominance. Infrastructure ChakLonian industrial infrastructure is mostly based on large concentrated factory facilities known as forges. These forges are facilities in which the majority of the host world's supplies are produced, and thus are heavily guarded and fortified. Large portions of the forges are government-controlled, and small sections are reserved for use by other businesses for their own production needs. Energy production for worlds are often produced in the forges. Worlds with excessive amounts of light from suns or other phenomenons often use solar power as the main source of energy, while more desolate worlds are powered by atomic or fuel-based methods. Transportation systems are based on grid systems, as shown on ChakLonia. As the entire planet had been terraformed, the grid systems of organization on ChakLonia are all organized and split into sections of equal areas. Worlds with less orderly terrain often still follow this grid system, in which terrain features are often terra-formed and improvised methods are used to create the grid system, such as tunnels and skybridges, as well as artificial landscapes. Demographics The ChakLonian Empire consists mostly of ChakLonians, who make up approximately 90% of the population of the Empire's citizens. The remaining 10% of the Empire is made up of minorities from conquered planets and solar systems, who are forbidden to participate in political affairs and lack any rights. The low percentage of foreign species is due to extermination of foreign species that have been militarily defeated by the Empire, and even annexed and assimilated territories are often cleansed of alien-life, as many are not advanced or civilized, or are aggressive beings and openly hostile. Because of the size of the ChakLonian Empire and the difficulty of recording population through censuses, the ChakLonian Empire employs a internal record-keeping system which is used uniformly throughout the Empire. As a ChakLonian is born, a electronic identification micro-chip is surgically implanted into their cranium, which serves as a record of their name and other personal information. When needed, the identification chip can be quickly scanned. This makes identification of citizens efficient and accurate, and has proven effective with identifying deseased citizens as well. With this system, the Empire has been able to find a accurate population of each world, planet, and even throughout the Entire Empire. Category:ChakLonian History Category:ChakLonian Empire Category:Civilizations Category:Database Entries Category:ChakLonian Military Category:ChakLonian Government